Imperial Love
by iggyaleia
Summary: Its been awhile since Ahsoka left the Jedi Order. One night she has a dream and a certain someone comes to visit her. They share a last kiss and think about what could have come true; but Ahsoka will learn of something that will bring the inevitable extinction of the Jedi Order. There will be sadness, but there will be love. P.S. Easter Eggs inside!


_~The Dream~_

Birds chirped, running water rushed pass me in a spring of some sort, and the smell of flowers tickled my senses. I couldn't remember the last time I was so in tune with nature. The area was a place secluded by huge trees that surrounded the waterfall and the river that flowed from it. I sat on the edge of its bank with my feet submerged in its shallow shore. Looking down at myself I took notice of the short thin white robe I wore; my body could be seen through its skimpy fabric. I didn't care though, seeing as how my oddly fully developed montrals covered me up.

"This is relaxing," I sighed as I leaned back.

"Snips!" A stern voiced called my former nickname. Before I knew it, I was being picked up and spun around by an overjoyed Anakin. His arms held onto me tightly as if he would never let go; but eventually he did.

"Hello Anakin," I smiled from my place in front of him. The smile turned into a pout when drops of water fell from his eyes. Anakin reached up to wipe the tears away, but I beat him to it.

"Why did you leave me?" He questioned as he turned his backside to me.

His voice was filled with sadness. In the force I could feel the many emotions that flowed around him. Sadness, anger, betrayal, guilt, and something else that was very unsettling.

Walking up to him I leaned my forehead on to his back and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Anakin… Skyguy…. Master… I left The Order, not you… I would never leave you."

Anakin slowly turned around and grabbed both my hands with his.

"Is this real?" He questioned as he looked at the world around us.

I nodded my head and laughed, "If you're asking that than it must be."

It was then that I was taken by the surprise of Anakin leaning into me. I didn't move forward, but I didn't push back. It was like my body completely shut down and all I could do was stand there as his lips touched mine. Out of their own accord my eyes closed and my right hand went up to caress his face. It was in this instant that I felt something in the force shift. Time seemed to speed up, as our kiss grew deeper. Visions went through my mind as we shared this once in a life time moment.

There was a man in a black suit.

_Vader._

It was like the word just came to me; but before I had time to process this there was a picture of Anakin. Pictures of younglings on the ground and the Jedi Temple in Ruins quickly merged together. Along with it, the images of the man in the dark suit and Anakin switched back and forth rapidly. My brain was on overload while my body continued to passionately lock lips with my former master.

Again the pictures in my head jumped to something new. It was boy and a girl; the two both looked alike.

_Skywalkers_

As we slowly pulled away from each other, I saw another image. The man in the black suit was being slain by the boy. The boy looked conflicted by what he'd just done, but when the image disappeared there was nothing but white left in its place. The force felt… balanced.

_A New Hope_

The images slowly faded as we were left breathing restlessly against each other. While we both leaned against one another, I felt as one last vision pushed itself into my mind. Unlike the previous images, this one was pristine clear; like sitting in front of a beautiful Coruscant opera. The vision was a jumble of many people that left me confused. A man with a black hooded cape walked through a snowy forest. He stopped, only to pull out his lightsaber…

_There will be an Awakening._

What did all of these things mean!

"Ahsoka, I… I'm not sure what just happened but I… I had a revelation," Anakin whispered as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Hmm?"

Our eyes locked and I knew that whatever he was going to say was highly important.

"Ahsoka, I'm not sure if you feel the same but… we have a bond."

I laughed, "Well of course master!"

Anakin was not pleased by my humor.

"I'm being serious Ahsoka… this bond that we have… it transcends time. It's stronger than a force bond… It's like our midi-chlorians came from the same progenitor… This bond, it's stronger than the space-time continuum."

My eyes kept getting wider as he revealed more of his thoughts to me. Even though what he was saying sounded strange, I was not at all appalled by it. In fact, I could relate to it whole- heartedly since I have at times felt the same.

"Basically what I'm trying to say is, the universe has it set so that we can never be parted. Even if I were to die and you were to still live, we could never really be separated… Maybe if things had gone differently, and I met you first instead of Padme… maybe we could have been together Snips," Anakin sighed, "Maybe in another universe… kind of like this one."

Anakin slowly caressed on of my Montrals and instantly a blush spread across of my cheeks. I could feel the euphoric ecstasy coming on so I grabbed his hand and wrapped it in my palm.

"Yes, I understand what you mean Anakin," I was a little taken aback by the maturity in my voice when I came to realize that this dream was in fact a depiction of a different universe of Anakin and I.

In my hand, Anakin started to fade. His body started to become translucent as we both started waking up.

"Ahsoka, this may be the last time I see you! So, you need to know that whatever happens… I'm sorry."

"Wait Master, I don't understand! What are you saying?"

Anakin took on a dark appearance while his body continued to fade.

"I will make them pay for what they did to you."

"Anakin, revenge is not the Jedi way!"

"But Ahsoka, you know exactly how corrupted they are! The very thing they try to fight is what they've become!"

I looked at my former master in horror, "Anakin… no." I whispered as a tear fell from my face.

I woke up.

_I awoke with a great jump and immediately found myself on the floor of Mos Eisley Cantina. Whatever I'd been eating was now stuck to the side of my face but I hadn't cared. I turned to the hologram inside the Cantina and watched as the Chancellor's dwindled form appeared. He said something about contingency orders and the betrayal the Republic has faced; but then, like a cold slap to the face I heard him say, 'Order 66'. I could only gape in horror as he explained to the common people what it was as the cantina grew loud with cheers._

_The thought of what Anakin said came to my mind, but on cue I was raked with an unbearable pain that seared through my entire body. Again I saw the man in the black suit and images of Anakin. The two merged together and showed Anakin inside the black suit. Then it hit me. _

_I wept… I wept for the end of innocence, the darkness of man's heart, and the fall through the air of a true, wise friend called Anakin._

* * *

(A/N) Thanks for reading everyone! Did you guys notice the easter eggs?! Haha, anyway, yeah, the last sentence was a reference to Lord of The Flies for all of you literature lovers! And yes, I was referring to the new upcoming star wars movie in 2015. Anyway, comment reviews and maybe give it a favorite! Hope you liked it!


End file.
